Highly silica-loaded rubber compositions have excellent performance characteristics for use as tire treads but suffer deficiencies in need for high levels of coupling agents as well as extended mixing, both of which are costly to production. Therefore, there exists a need to achieve the desirable performance characteristics without the downside of high materials and processing costs.